


Apricus

by ateventide



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateventide/pseuds/ateventide
Summary: AU. Rin decides to summon a familiar.  Funny, she always thought she was more of a cat person.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Apricus

"This work is a draft and has not been posted. The draft will be automatically deleted on Thu 11 Feb 2021 11:20PM EST"

Basically my deadline to post.

HAPPY LUNAR NEW YEAR~

* * *

 _"...Familiars frequently act as companions to witches, warlocks, mages or to those magically inclined. As a companion, the animal spirit can offer support, protection, guidance and will adapt as needed. Depending on your requirements, a suitable familiar will respond to your summons. Be forewarned when deciding to summon a familiar -for their companionship will be determined by you. It is not an whim to take upon lightly. Choose your actions and words wisely as it will directly impact on determining whether a familiar may appear for a fleeting moment or be a close ally for many years. Summoning a familiar is an undertaking of commitment and trust. Approach with caution._ "

Tohsaka Rin eagerly turned the page to read the corresponding list of herbs with descriptions. She turned the page again reading the rest of the spell. It seemed simple enough. Bundles of herbs, candles, a summoning circle, a bell and an incantation. Rin felt a thrill of excitement run down her spine. Later tonight- she was going to cast it. One could argue that a mage having a familiar was as natural as can be. After all, familiars had been present throughout history for the most famous witches and warlocks. However nowadays, most of the magical community used alternate ways to summon a familiars: dead animals, golems, puppets, etc. In fact her father had used jade birds; as did she. While they were certainly useful, they were not a true companion because obviously they were made of jade and therefore did not possess what Rin deemed the qualities that she was looking for. They weren't truly "alive" in any tangible way. So, Rin was going to summon a familiar with the _old_ _ways_. 

There hadn't been a lot of information regarding familiars in her fathers books besides the summoning spell which was odd considering it was something that even non magical folk commonly associated with magic. She found some references and footnotes here and there. Even the more famous familiars seemed to be more lore than fact. She had spent hours scouring books looking for more in depth information about familiars post summoning. But there seemed to be a lack of information. She wasn't sure that it wasn't on purpose. 

Naturally, Rin was wildly curious. Why had the old ways fallen our of favor? A companion that was suitable for you seemed like something everyone should want. After all the idea that you would call out to the universe asking for an request and actually getting one was simply amazing. Why wouldn't mage want a familiar? She could only imagine what might respond to her call.

She wasn't a terrible person(she hoped) and she was still relatively young so she wasn't completely set in her magical ways. Maybe she'd get a cute cat or a wise owl. Both would suit her and Rin tried not to blanch at the thought of summoning a bat or a roach( was that even possible?) but immediately she scolded herself. A familiar wasn't a pet. If she wanted a pet, she could just go buy one. No, she was trying to summon an ally. So whatever responded to her spell, she would take. She would make it work. As the passage warned- the only way to fail was if SHE made it fail and she was determined not too. Re-focusing herself, Rin scanned over the page for possible bundles she wanted to use. After all, she wanted the **best** familiar she could get. 

At the same time, if Rin was being truthful, she was lonely. Was it wrong to want a counterpart that would understand her? Speak to her? Guide and protect her? One that was equal to her? Perhaps even grow up with her? Her father had been a powerful man so perhaps he had never needed a familiar to guide him but he had also had a family. So perhaps he never felt lonely; either. On the other hand, Rin was alone. Her parents were both dead and her sister had been given away. Her friends at school were always held at a distance. And she would rather go insane than tell Kirei she was lonely. She supposed at this point, the false priest was the most constant presence in her life and what a pity that truly was. However, it didn't change the fact that Rin came home to an empty house and an hollow heart. She would finish her schoolwork and lock herself away for hours on end in her basement, reading and practicing her mage craft. 

Soon enough, the bright light of day turned into the shadows of night as Rin continued to look and redo her list over and over. Rin was startled as the clock gong-ed loudly. Rin hurriedly tied pieces of black ribbon around small bundles of herbs. She had put a lot of thought into them. Hopefully, she would yield the best results. The spell had not specifically called to use anything of hers but it couldn't hurt right? If anything, she hoped it helped guide the right familiar to her. Rin rushed to her basement clutching her bundles. Rin had debated on whether or not to trek to the forest nearby. She wasn't sure how long it would take for her familiar to appear and Rin didn't run the risk of being out there all night long. Especially if her familiar turned out to be slightly unorthodox like a goat. Instead, she had taken some dirt from the forest and had put spread it on her basement floor. While it wasn't technically outdoors- her basement was a special place. Where her father had studied magic and where she now studied it. A place of power. It was unique to her- so in her mind it was the most appropriate place she could think of.

Rin placed her bundles and arranged the candles she had brought around them. Taking a deep breath, Rin rang her bell. She spoke in a loud and clear voice as she drew her summoning circle in the dirt with a carved branch.

"Spirits of the forest..

I pronounce my intentions to thee..

Come forth and seek me..

..Equals we will be."

Rin rang her bell again.

"..Not master and servant but familiar to familiar, to share our knowledge, our spirit and our traits..."

Rin rang her bell one final time. 

Rin felt a rush of wind as the flames from the candles flared up and reached towards the ceiling. For a moment, she was worried the basement would catch on fire. Then as suddenly, as the flames had rose, they dissipated leaving only hazy smoke in their wake. Darkness settled and for a moment all was still.

Had she messed up?

Then, in the darkness her once bundles of herbs blazed blue and then began to shape. She squinted as waves of magic washed over her. 

What was it?

..Was..

..That...?

...A dog?

And, she had always thought she was more of a cat person. No matter; it was her familiar and that was all it mattered.

Red eyes shimmered in the near pitch black darkness. It seemed like an eternity that it stood there sniffing the air. Was it even a dog? It seemed to be more of a wolf than anything else. It bared its teeth slightly as it turned its gaze onto her. Rin trembled as it approached her. A predatory gaze in its eyes. Wasn't it her familiar? Was it possible to be hostile to her? It growled at her when she tried to shuffle back to get some distance. She must have done the spell wrong. Rin could see its large fangs as it got closer. Frantic thoughts raced through her mind. Was she going to die here? Was this the end of the Tohsaka line? When it was close enough that all Rin could see was red eyes and she held her breath. Her heart beat in her chest so loudly she was sure that the wolf going to rip it out.

She had messed it up badly and now she was going to die.

Then as if, a light switched on, the dog which was probably a wolf snuggled into her neck before licking her face.

Rin let out a surprised yelp as the massive body decided to jump on her lap.

In a more ideal world, Rin would have liked to welcome her familiar with a much more graceful greeting.

Instead, Rin promptly fainted.

* * *

I haven't written much else. So, Please bear with me- it might be while but I'm hoping that posting it will give me motivation. RN, this story is set to be a few chapters unless i get super inspired. 

I shouldn't let things sit for a month before posting..

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
